Hinata Blues
by Saraton
Summary: Es geht wohl nicht mehr das das Leben in Hinata chaotischer werden könnte....oder vieleicht doch..? Eher oder doch... Es hat etwas gedauer, aber...Kapitel 5 und 6 sind da! Ende des ersten Buches!
1. Default Chapter

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.

Vorwort:

Nach einer ( zugegeben ziemlich langen ) Pause, bin ich wieder da. Mit einer neuen Fanfiction aus dem Love Hina – Universum. Genießt Sie..... !! Ach ja, Kenjih Urashima ist ein Charakter, der aus meiner kranken Phantasie stammt. Die Rechte liegen in dem Fall bei mir. Also denn .... Viel Spaß!!

-

Hinata Blues 

Kapitel 1

Es war ein beschaulicher Tag in der Pension Hinata.  
„Urashima! Stirb!" tönte eine wütende Mädchenstimme. Ein Krachen ertönte und der Körper von Keitaro Urashima, dem glücklosen Hausmeister und Ronin schoß durch das Gebäude des Anwesens. Er flog in einem Bogen direkt in das Onsen- Bad. Gleich darauf ertönte ein wütendes Kreischen.  
"Du Perverser ! Naru – Superpunch!" Keitaro flog in hohem Bogen wieder retour und krachte erneut durch das Dach, wobei er ein zweites Loch schlug. Wie gesagt, es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Hinata. Alle waren mit sich selber beschäftigt. Es herrschte das übliche Chaos und niemand bemerkte den Schatten des drohenden Verhängnisses, der sich langsam über die Pension schob.

Eine einsame Gestalt stand etwas abseits von den Anwesenden und betrachtete des mit glitzernden Augen.  
"Das also wird mein neues Domizil sein...", flüsterte der Kostümierte heiser.  
Er war ganz in schwarzes Leder gekleidet, nur ab und zu stachen einige Silbernieten hervor, was dem Ganzen ein archaisches Aussehen gab. Ergänzt wurde das durch die Eisenmaske, die der Fremde trug.  
Sie bedeckte sein ganzes Gesicht mit Ausnahme der Augen, in denen ein unheimliches Feuer brannte.  
Seine langen, schwarzen Haare, die er offen trug, fielen ihm über die Schultern. Das Einzige, das den Eindruck trübte, war die Größe des Fremden. Er war nicht ganz 1,50 m groß und wirkte sehr knabenhaft.  
"Wer bist du denn? Und was machst du hier?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Der Maskierte wirbelte herum und starrte überrascht auf ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit silbernen Haaren, die ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.  
Sie war etwas kleiner als er, trotzdem sah sie ihn unbeeindruckt an. Der Fremde faßte sich wieder.  
"Das geht dich nichts an! Geh lieber nach Hause und spiel mit deinen Puppen, kümmere dich nicht um Dinge, die dich nichts angehen!" sagte er arrogant.  
"Was hast ... du ... gesagt?" fragte das Mädchen mit einer seltsam sanften Stimme und sprang mit ausgestrecktem Fuß vor.

Keitaro stöhnte auf, als Shinobu ihm ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn legte.  
"Tut mir leid, Sempai! Aber..."  
"Ist ja schon gut!" beruhigte der Ronin sie, „es ist eigentlich ganz angenehm.... Oh, da fällt mir ein, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
"Drei Uhr!" antwortete ihm das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.  
"Da müßte er eigentlich schon angekommen sein...", stellte der Ronin nachdenklich fest. Shinobu sah ihn verblüfft an.  
"Angekommen? Wer..."  
Ein Donnern unterbrach ihre Frage. Keitaro verzog das Gesicht.  
"Uh, oh,..."

Einige Minuten zuvor:

"Das wirst du mir büßen!" zischte der Maskierte und zog eine Fernbedienung aus einer seiner Taschen. Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen hatte ihm mit einem Sidekick zu Boden geschickt. Doch der Fremde hatte ein Rolle rückwärts geschlagen und stand triumphierend vor ihr.  
"Sieh her, du kleine Närrin!"   
Als er die Kontrolle betätigte, war aus der Ferne ein dumpfes Grollen zu hören, das schnell näher kam.  
Su Kaolla runzelte die Stirn, als dieser seltsame Fremde schallend zu lachen begann.  
"Erzittere vor meinem Mecha-Cybot VII, er wird dir zeigen, was es heißt Angst zu haben!"  
Als sich ihnen ein sich auf vier Beinen bewegender Kampfroboter näherte, kratzte Su sich am Kopf.  
"Der sieht aus wie diese Kampfgeher aus „Krieg der Sterne! Da hast du das Design geklaut!" stellte das Mädchen aus Molmol fest. Der Maskierte verharrte.  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" rief er verlegen aus.  
"Es ist reiner Zufall, daß sie sich gleichen. Die Filme habe ich erst hinterher gesehen."  
"Ayah...", stellte sie wenig überzeugt fest.   
"Jetzt habe ich aber genug!" tobte der in Leder gekleidete Fremde.  
"Dir werde ich..."  
"Gar nichts wirst du!" unterbrach ihn Su und zog ihrerseits eine Fernsteuerung heraus.  
"Aktiviere Mecha-Tama VII" rief sie mit blitzenden Augen aus.  
Unter den ungläubigen Blicken des Maskierten öffnete sich ein Teil des Bodens und eine Roboter-Schildkröte wurde sichtbar.  
In deren Augen leuchteten rote Energieanzeigen auf.  
"Was sagst du nun?"  
Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen grinste siegesgewiß.  
"Das beunruhigt mich nicht im Geringsten!" erwiderte er verächtlich.  
"Mecha-Cybot greif an!" befahl der Fremde mit der eisernen Maske.

Keitaro und die restlichen Bewohner rannten vor die Pension und blickten mit großen Augen auf den großen, rauchenden Krater vor dem Anwesen.  
Daneben lagen zwei Personen, die sich langsam aufrappelten.  
Su Kaolla schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.  
"Cool! Das hat Spaß gemacht!" stellte sie fröhlich fest.  
"Mein Mecha-Cybot! Zerstört...", heulte der Fremde auf.  
Die Explosion hatte seine Maske heruntergerissen und die Mädchen sahen einer jüngeren Ausgabe von Keitaro ins Gesicht.  
Das Mädchen aus Molmol rutschte heran und musterte den Fremden direkt.  
"Was...?" fragte dieser gereizt.  
Der Junge funkelte sie wütend an, während er sich langsam eine Brille aufsetzte, was die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ronin noch verstärkte.  
"Warum siehst du wie Keitaro aus?" fragte Su verdutzt.  
"Weil...", ein Räuspern unterbrach den fremden Jungen und alle Augen richteten sich auf Keitaro Urashima. Dieser seufzte auf und legte verlegen die Hand auf seinen Nacken.  
"Darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Neffe Kenjih Urashima!" offenbarte er den staunenden Mädchen.  
"...und er wird ab heute einige Zeit hier wohnen!"

--------------

Es hatten sich alle im großen Speisezimmer gesammelt und warteten auf Keitaros Erklärung.   
Kenjih, der neben dem Ronin saß, wirkte frustriert und mürrisch. Kitsune betrachtete die Situation mit Humor und grinste vergnüglich.  
/Wenn schon ein Urashima für soviel Chaos sorgen kann, was richten da erst zwei von der Sorte an?/  
Naru, Motoko und Sarah sahen nur irritiert zu den beiden hin, während Shinobu staunend den Blick zwischen dem Ronin und seinem Neffen hin und her wechselte. /Er sieht aus wie Keitaro, ist aber beinahe in meinem Alter../"  
Ihre Wangen röteten sich, Su Kaolla hingegen, saß gut aufgelegt auf einem der Kästen des Zimmers und amüsierte sich königlich.  
/Mit Kenjih zu spielen macht Spaß.../, stellte sie in Gedanken fest.  
"Also?"   
Die Stimme der Schwertmeisterin ließ alle aufhorchen.  
Keitaro räusperte sich kurz und begann zu sprechen.  
"Wie gesagt, das ist mein Neffe Kenjih. Seine Eltern haben mich gebeten ihn einige Zeit unter meine Obhut zu nehmen..."  
Bei diesen Worten schnaubte der jüngere Urashima auf, „...da er in seiner alten Schule einige Schwierigkeiten hatte. Eigentlich mit allem!" stellte der Ronin nach einem Seitenblick fest.  
Kenjih und Keitaro blickten sich an.  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn die anderen so blöde Arsc...."

"Kenjih!" unterbrach ihn sein Onkel.  
Kitsunes Grinsen wurde breiter.  
/Der Kleine scheint mir ja ein rechter Braten zu sein.../, befand sie amüsiert.  
/ Das wird sicher lustig!/  
Nach einem Seufzer fuhr Keitaro fort.  
"Kenjih ist 14, also genauso alt wie Su und ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent...", fuhr er fort, „...was in Kombination mit einigen ... unglücklichen Vorlieben zu ziemlichenn Verwicklungen geführt hat."  
"Halt!" unterbrach Naru den Ronin.  
"Was meinst du mit unglücklichen Vorlieben? Ist er etwa auch so ein Perverser wie du?"  
Bei dieser Frage fuhren beide Urashimas hoch und starrten die Todai-Anwärterin vorwurfsvoll an, wobei in Kenjihs Augen blanke Wut loderte.  
"Mit den Vorlieben meinte ich die Neigung Sachen zu erfinden, die meistens außer Kontrolle geraten und für Chaos und Zerstörung sorgen", erläuterte Keitaro.  
"Also so wie Su's Sachen!" stellte das Fuchsmädchen fest.  
"Nicht so wie die Sachen von ihr!" fuhr der Junge auf.  
"Meine Sachen sind besser!"  
Su runzelte die Stirn.  
"Mein Mech-TamaVII hat deiner Mech-Cybot VII besiegt!"  
Bei diesen Worten von ihr rötete sich Kenjihs Gesicht.  
"Blödsinn! Diene schlecht zusammengebaute Maschine hatte eine Fehlfunktion und ist explodiert! Dabei hat sie meinen ebenfalls zerstört."  
Jetzt war es an Su ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarfen.  
Sie sprang von den Kästen hinunter und stellte sich direkt vor ihm hin. Die zwei musterten sich wütend, doch bevor etwas anderes geschehen konnte, trat der Ronin zwischen sie.  
"Hört auf! Kenjih, würdest du bitte nicht dauernd Streit suchen?" Er wandte sich an das Mädchen aus Molmol.  
"Su, beruhige dich, er hat es nicht so gemeint!"  
Sie entspannte sich.  
"Spielst du später mit mir?"  
"Ja!" versprach Keitaro ihr.  
Sie gluckste und war wieder fröhlich.   
Kitsune trat vor.  
"Eine Frage... Was für Schwierigkeiten hat es denn mit dem Junior wirklich gegeben, das sie ihn zu dir verbannt haben?"  
Die Mädchen horchten auf und fixierten den Ronin.  
Diesem trat ein Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn und er lachte nervös auf, während Kenjihs Miene vereiste.

"Und er hat wirklich einen Satelliten aus der Erdumlaufbahn gebracht und ihn auf das Haus eines seiner Lehrer stürzen lassen?"  
Ungläubig sahen die Mädchen auf den mürrischen Jungen.  
"Er hat es verdient!" verteidigte dieser sich.  
Keitaro schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur, weil dir jemand auf eine Zeichnung von dir eine drei gibt, ist das doch kein Grund so etwas zu tun."  
Naru warf den anderen einen bezeichneten Blick zu.  
"Sag mal, Keitaro ... wie kommst du hier ins Spiel?"  
"Nun, da es nicht der erste dieser ... Vorfälle war, hat man befunden, daß es besser wäre, wenn Kenjih einige Zeit ... wo anders leben sollte. Die Pension Hina ist seine letzte Chance, solltet ihr etwas dagegen haben, daß er hier wohnt würden seine Eltern ihn in ein Heim stecken...."  
Shinobu zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und auch die anderen Bewohnerinnen von Hinata-Su sahen unbehaglich drein.  
"Ich verstehe..."

Narusegawa atmete aus.  
"Wir entscheiden also über sein Schicksal..."  
Kenjihs Gesicht war zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske geworden, als Keitaro schlicht nickte.  
"Ja, das tut ihr."  
Er nahm sich die Brille herunter.  
"Kenjih ist nicht schlecht, sondern nur etwas eigen. Gerade ihr solltet das verstehen... Also, wie entscheidet ihr?"  
Kitsune zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Von mir aus kann er bleiben..."  
Shinobu nickte nur und Sarah gab ihre Zustimmung sichtlich wiederwillig.  
"Von mir aus..."  
Sie war ein Jahr jünger, als der Neffe des Ronin und warf ihm einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu.  
"Ich stimme zu...", gab Motoko formell ihre Antwort und Naru schloß sich ihr an.  
"Ich ebenfalls..."  
Die Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich auf Su Kaolla, die dem Ganzen interessiert gelauscht hatten.  
Sie erwiderte ruhig die Blicke und trat zu ihrem Widerpart.  
"Ist OK, Er kann bleiben, aber..."  
Das Mädchen aus Molmol beugte sich vor, „... dafür mußt du mein Freund werden", schloß sie.  
"WAASS!!"

Er schnappte nach Luft, doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, küßte sie ihn.  
"Gut, also abgemacht!" sagte Su danach bestimmt.  
"Ab jetzt sind wir zusammen!"

Ende des ersten Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt

Das war es für dieses mal. Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Hinata Blues 2

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.

Vorwort:

Tja, nach einer ziemlich langen Pause geht es endlich weiter mit der Story. Ach ja, ein weiteres Kapitel von Keitaro ½ ist gerade am Fertigwerden... .Es freut mich zudem auch, das jemand die Story gelesen hat...grins.

Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Neues zu berichten.Kenjih Urashima ist ein Charakter, der aus meiner kranken Phantasie stammt. Die Rechte liegen in dem Fall bei mir. Also denn ... Viel Spaß!

Hinata Blues – Kapitel 2

Kenjih Urashima fühlte sich ziemlich entspannt. Er hatte ein langes und ausgiebiges Bad genommen. Seitdem sah die Welt wieder ein wenig besser aus. „Zwar nur in einem Holzfaß, aber immerhin...". Kenjih freute sich darauf, endlich einmal ausschlafen zu können und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten.„Was...", der Junge erstarrte und sah mit großen Augen auf Su und Sarah die völlig ungeniert in seinen Sachen wühlten.„Cool!" sagte die Halbamerikanerin gerade „Woher hat er denn eine Strahlenkanone?" Seine Erfindungen lagen im ganzen Zimmer verstreut und die Mädchen nahmen sich gerade einen Teil der gefährlicheren Sachen vor. „Was tut ihr hier?" brachte Kenjih schließlich doch noch hervor.„Wir wollten dich besuchen!" erwiderte Su unbekümmert, „dann haben wir einige deiner Erfindungen und Gerätschaften gesehen und haben sie uns mal näher angeschaut!" fügte Sarah trocken hinzu. Zuerst verzog der dunkelhaarige Junge sein Gesicht und knetete geistesabwesend seine zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haare. Dann fing er an leicht boshaft zu lächeln. „Ihr habt das Interessanteste ja noch gar nicht gesehen...", begann Kenjih geheimnisvoll und sah die Mädchen verschwörerisch an. „Wirklich?" rief die Prinzessin aus Molmol fasziniert aus, während die quirlige Halbamerikanerin mißtrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff. Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr absolut nicht. „Wirklich!" bestätigte Kenjih, während er in eine der herumstehenden Taschen griff und einen schwarz metallenen Gegenstand heraus zog. „Darf ich euch mein bestes Laserschwert zeigen!" fauchte Kenjih auf und aktivierte die Waffe. Eine ein Meter lange rötlich schimmernde Energielanze fuhr aus dem Griff heraus. „Jetzt wird abgerechnet!" Dann sprang er mit der Waffe auf die beiden Mädchen zu.

Währenddessen im Onsen-Bad:

Naru, Motoko und Kitsune genossen das warme Wasser und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Was hältst du eigentlich von Keitaros Neffen?" fragte das Fuchsmädchen ihre Freundin. Naru verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Er schreit geradezu nach Ärger...", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Ich muß hier zustimmen!" Motoko schüttelte den Kopf, „es scheint etwas im Blut der Urashimas zu sein, das sie in Schwierigkeiten bringt!"Kitsune lachte auf „Jetzt übertreibst du aber! So schlimm..." Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Mit einem lauten Krachen flogen einige Gebäudeteile der Pension in die Luft. Die drei warfen sich hin um den Trümmerstücken auszuweichen, die durch die Luft zischten. Su und Sarah waren plötzlich zu sehen, die in Richtung Onsen rannten, dicht gefolgt von einem tobenden Kenjih Urashima. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Laserschwert und in der anderen einen Granatenwerfer mit einem Mehrfachmagazin.„LAUFT DOCH NICHT WEG! IHR WOLLTET DOCH MEINE SACHEN SEHEN!" fauchte der Rasende. Das Fuchsmädchen hob leicht den Kopf und wandte sich den anderen zu „Vergeßt was ich gerade gesagt habe!" Danach warf sie sich wieder in Deckung und zog den Kopf ein.

Eine Stunde später im großen Speiseraum:

Die Bewohnerinnen der Pension hatten sich versammelt und warteten auf Keitaros Ankunft. Kenjih saß ihnen gegenüber, mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Shinobu die gerade seinen linken Arm bandagierte nickte. „Das müßte reichen!" Sie musterte den Jungen. Das muß ein harter Kampf gewesen sein. Motoko - Sempai hat ihn nicht geschont", stellte das junge Mädchen für sich fest. Er war am ganzen Körper bandagiert und an einigen Stellen hoben sich die Verbände deutlich von seinem Körper ab. Fairerweise mußte man zugeben, das auch Motoko nicht ohne Blessuren davongekommen war, da Kenjih keine Hemmungen gehabt hatte mit dem Samuraimädchen zu kämpfen. Diese blickte mit funkelnden Augen auf den Jungen und hielt ihre Hand fest am Griff ihres Schwertes. „Au, das ist nicht gut. Die beiden scheinen sich nicht zu mögen!" Shinobu machte sich Sorgen. Kenjih hatte das Talent für Erfindungen, so wie Su, und das hitzige Temperament wie Motoko.„Das wird nicht gut enden..."In diesem Moment betrat Keitaro Urashima, Hausmeister und Ronin den Raum. „Was ist hier los? Ist irgend etwas passiert?" Dann bemerkte er die Wunden seines Neffen und die Gesichter der Mädchen sprachen Bände. Sie sahen grimmig oder irritiert drein, mit Ausnahme von Su, die eher verwirrt wirkte, da sie nicht ganz verstand, wo das Problem war. Der Ronin seufzte auf. „Also...was genau ist passiert?" fragte er schicksalsergeben.

Keitaro und sein kämpferischer Neffe saßen am Dach der Pension und blickten zum Sternenhimmel. Beide wirkten abgearbeitet und müde, etwas Werkzeug lag neben ihnen. „So, die Schäden hätten wir ausgebessert..." stellte der Ronin fest. Kenjih warf ihm einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. „Wie kannst Du nur so..." Er suchte nach Worten. „...Optimistisch sein?" ergänzte ihn der ältere Urashima amüsiert. „Weißt du, es ist nicht immer leicht. Aber auf Hinata hilft dir das Ganze schon!" „Naja, wenn du meinst..." entgegnete der Junge wenig überzeugt. Keitaro lachte auf. „Ich weiß, das du dich ungerecht behandelt vorkommst. Mir ging es am Anfang auch nicht anders..." „Das ist nicht fair!" fuhr Kenjih auf. „Sie sind in mein Zimmer eingedrungen! Warum mußte ich mich entschuldigen?" Der Ronin kratzte sich am Kopf „Tja, weißt du da sind die Mädchen etwas eigen..."„Stimmt!" Der jüngere Urashima lachte sarkastisch auf. „Ich habe gesehen, was diese verrückte Samuraitype mit dir gemacht hat, als du versehentlich in ihr Zimmer getreten bist!" Keitaro zuckte in Erinnerung daran zusammen, dabei hatte er bloß ihre Eingangstüre reparieren wollen. Bedauerlicherweise war Motoko gerade dabei gewesen sich umzuziehen und war nicht „erfreut" gewesen... . Ihr Schlag hatte ihn fast drei Kilometer weit geschleudert. „Nun wie auch immer..." meinte der Ronin schließlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht." Kenjih seufzte auf. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich hoffe nur, das die Mädchen in Zukunft meine Privatsphäre respektieren." Die beiden sahen einander an und verharrten kurz, danach schüttelten beide die Köpfe. „Ich glaube es ja auch nicht..." fuhr Kenjih trocken fort.

„Endlich!" Kenjih tapste vorsichtig durch sein Zimmer, auf seinen Futon zu. „Ich bin hundemüde..." Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Als er dann bei seiner Schlafstelle angelangt war, ließ der erschöpfte Junge sich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Als sich jemand an ihn preßte und umarmte fror er ein. „Was...?" Kenjih hörte ein vertrautes Lachen. „Oh, da bist du ja! Schön!" Die Umarmung verstärkte sich und er fühlte wie er auch noch mit den Beinen eingeklemmt wurde. „Su? Was machst Du in meinem Bett?" brachte der überraschte Junge schließlich hervor.

Er hatte schließlich das Licht aufgedreht und starrte das Mädchen an. „Nein!" sagte Kenjih bestimmt. „Aber warum nicht?" Su erwiderte verwirrt seinen Blick „Du bist doch mein Freund! So war die Abmachung. Und weil wir zusammen sind , macht es..."„Nein, sagte ich!" wiederholte der Junge stur. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer angenommen. Sie zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen und wich etwas zurück. Kenjih sah das ihre Augen feucht schimmerten. „Du bist so...gemein!" Su wollte aufspringen und davonrennen, doch er konnte sie gerade noch zurückhalten. „Warte! Lauf nicht weg...bitte!" Der Junge schluckte, während er innerlich aufstöhnte. „Ich bin zu weich..." ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „In Ordnung! Du kannst bei mir ...schlafen! Aber auf einem Futon!" schränkte Kenjih das Angebot ein. Das Mädchen aus Molmol sah einen Moment ungläubig drein, dann ging ein freudiges Leuchten durch ihr Gesicht. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich!" Su sah ihn so seltsam an. Als er ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte Kenjih, das seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag. „Oh..." Abrupt zog der Junge sie zurück und stand verlegen da. „Du solltest jetzt...deine Sachen holen!" Sie nickte bei seinen Worten und lief los. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!" bekräftigte Su beim rauslaufen. Kenjih sah ihr gedankenvoll nach. „Das befürchte ich auch..." murmelte er „Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen..."

Als Kenjih aus dem Bad kam hatte Su schon alles hergerichtet und stand in einem beigefarbigen Pyjama vor ihm. Er stutzte, als er auf die Futons blickte. „Su, warum sind drei Futons da?" „Weil ich auch hier übernachte!" erklang eine bissige Stimme hinter ihm. Als der Junge sich umdrehte stand Sarah McDonegal, ebenfalls in Nachtkleidung vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. „Was tust du hier?" stöhnte er frustriert auf. „Aufpassen, das nichts Anrüchiges passiert!" stellte die Halbamerikanerin klar. Dein perverser Onkel ist ja schon bekannt für seine Mißgeschicke", das war zuviel für den dunkelhaarigen Jungen - sich von Sarah so etwas unterstellen lassen zu müssen! Bevor Kenjih jedoch etwas darauf sagen konnte, sprang Su zwischen die beiden. „Es ist Schlafenszeit!" stellte sie strahlend fest. Sarah und Kenjih sahen sich an und schluckten.

„Und laß deine Hände ja bei dir!" stellte Sara hart fest. Kenjih erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern schnaubte nur auf. Das brachte Su zum Lachen, die sich hemmungslos an seine Seite kuschelte. Er lag zwischen den beiden Mädchen und fragte sich im Stillen, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. „Das muß dieser Ort sein. Er scheint solche Situationen magisch anzuziehen..." Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Raum und Shinobu Mahehara betrat den Raum. Ich habe noch Licht gesehen und..." Das Mädchen brach ab und starrte ungläubig auf das Bild vor ihr. „Was..." „Oh verdammt...!" Kenjih richtete sich auf. „Das ist nicht so wie es aussieht..." begann der Junge eine Entschuldigung die Keitaro schon unzählige Male verwendet hatte.

Einige Zeit später:

„Ich verstehe..." Shinobu nickte erleichtert. „Dann war es nicht so wie ich es kurz geglaubt habe..." Sie stand auf. „Dann gehe ich jetzt meine Sachen holen." „Ja, schön...äh, einen Moment?" Kenjih stutzte „Wie meinst du das?" Shinobu sah ihn an „Ich darf doch auch hier schlafen, oder? Einerseits weil es so fast wie in einem Zeltlager wäre..." Su sprang auf „Ja, genau!" „...andererseits, damit wenigstens eine Person da ist, die vernünftig handeln kann." Sarah verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht, während Kenjih einfach nur sprachlos war. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sprang auf und eilte davon. „Ich werde die Nacht bei ihm verbringen...Oh du meine Güte..." Kenjih kam langsam wieder zu klarem Bewußtsein. „Ob Keitaro das auch passiert? Es muß wirklich an diesem Ort liegen..." dachte er sich dann pragmatisch , während sein Blick zwischen den beiden anderen Mädchen hin und her schweifte.

Ende des zweiten Teiles!  
Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.

Vorwort:

Tja...Lange hat es gedauert, aber jetzt ist es soweit. Hinata Blues geht weiter! By the way...Keitaro 1 / 2 hat ebenfalls eine Fortsetzung, und zwar...Keitaro 1 / 2 Forever!Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Neues zu berichten.Kenjih Urashima ist ein Charakter, der aus meiner kranken Phantasie stammt. Die Rechte liegen in dem Fall bei mir.

Also denn ... Viel Spaß!

Saraton

Hinata Blues - Kapitel 3 

„Warum mir?" Kenjih schloß seine Augen und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Frustriert öffnete er seine Augen und lagerte vorsichtig seine Hände um. Su lag auf ihm und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Sie hielt ihn in einer Ganzkörperumarmung gefangen, was für sein Unbehagen sorgte, da dies wirklich sehr peinlich war. Zudem verfügte das Mädchen aus Molmol über wahre Bärenkräfte. Jedesmal wenn Sie ihre Arme und Beine unbewußt zusammenpreßte, blieb Kenjih beinahe die Luft weg. Was sehr oft geschah, sehr zum Leidwesen des gequälten Jungen. War dem nicht genug, so lag er außerdem noch zwischen Shinobu und Sarah, die im Schlaf immer näher gerutscht waren und ihn endgültig eingekeilt hatten. Kenjih war sich der Körper der Mädchen nur allzu bewußt, doch konnte er nichts tun ohne sie zu wecken und sich einigen unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen. „Zumindestens kann es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer kommen..." Plötzlich streckte Sarah schlaftrunken ihre Beine vor und klemmte sein linkes Bein ein. Irgendwie reagierte Su daraufhin und kuschelte sich noch enger an Kenjih. „Oh, nicht doch..." Der Junge unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. „Was mache ich bloß?" Shinobu rutschte unbewußt noch näher heran und schmiegte sich ebenfalls enger an Kenjih, dabei berührten ihre Lippen seine Wangen.„Ich bin in der Hölle...!"

Am nächsten Morgen waren Naru und Kitsune gerade ins Bad unterwegs, als sie auf den ziemlich verschlafend wirkenden Keitaro trafen. „Morgen!" begrüßte er die zwei Mädchen.„Morgen, mein Hübscher! Na, habt ihr alles reparieren können?" Das Fuchsmädchen grinste. Der Ronin verzog das Gesicht. „Ja...!" meinte er einsilbig. Narusegawa schloß sich ihrer Freundin an. „Und habt ihr lange gebraucht?" fragte sie übertrieben freundlich, während es in ihren Augen spöttisch aufleuchtete. Der Ronin warf den beiden einen bösen Blick zu und ging, ohne darauf etwas zu erwidern weiter. Naru und Kitsune sahen sich an kicherten los. Keitaro öffnete indessen die Tür zu dem Zimmer seines Neffen. „Kenjih! Guten Mor..." Seine Augen weiteten sich und er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was...!" Die Mädchen blickten über seine Schultern in den Raum und erstarrten ebenfalls, bei dem was sie sahen. Kenjih lag friedlich schlafend inmitten von Su, Shinobu und Sarah, die ebenfalls den Schlaf der Gerechten teilten. Alle vier waren so ineinander verhakt, das man nicht sagen konnte, welcher Körperteil zu wem gehörte. Langsam erwachten sie und ihre Gesichter röteten sich. „Heh, was..." schrie Sarah wütend den verblüfften Jungen an. „...nimm deine Hand da weg!" „Das bin nicht ich!" entgegnete der wütend. „Oh, das war dann ich..." meinte eine verlegene Shinobu. „Su, laß das!" fuhr Kenjih erneut auf, während das Mädchen aus Molmol ihm breit grinsend über den Rücken rubbelte. „Oooch..." meinte sie enttäuscht. „Was geht hier vor?" Wie aus dem Nichts stand Motoko auf einmal da und in ihren Augen glitzerte es bedrohlich. Ihre Miene fror ein, als sie auf die vier jüngsten Hausbewohner sah. Die Schwertmeisterin wandte sich zu dem Ronin. „URASHIMA! Wie konntest du so etwas zulassen!" Der schluckte nur und wurde bleich. Inzwischen hatte Kenjih es geschafft sich zu befreien. Als er die Situation erfaßte, wandte er sich zur Flucht. Doch weder er noch Keitaro schafften es. Mit einem Rundumschlag beförderte sie die zwei durch das Dach in die Ferne.„Die perversen Neigungen scheinen tatsächlich bei den Urashimas in der Familie zu liegen!" stellte Motoko dann verachtungsvoll fest, während sie die anderen Mädchen erstarrt ansahen. Schließlich löste Kitsune sich daraus und beugte sich zu Naru vor. „Sieht aus, als hätte sich der Junge gut eingelebt..." flüsterte das Fuchsmädchen dieser mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

Etwas abseits der Pension Hina, in einem nahegelegenen Wäldchen, rappelte sich Keitaro gerade mühselig hoch und blickte zu dem neben ihm gelandeten Kenjih. Der war im Land der Träume, während in seinen Augen Sterne kreiselten. Der Ronin seufzte auf. „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Neffe!" murmelte er trocken. Anschließend verdrehte er die Augen und verlor ebenfalls das Bewußtsein.

Ende des 3. Kapitels - Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Chapter 4

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwängliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.

Vorwort:

So... . Hier habt ihr also Kapitel 4 von Hinata Blues. Es hat zwar gedauert ABER…ich freue mich das es endlich im Netz ist! Weiter geht es mit den Verwicklungen rund um Kenjih Urashima! Der übrigens ein Charakter aus meiner kranken Phantasie ist! Ich kam länger nicht mehr dazu, bei meinen Love Hina Fanfics weiter zuschreiben. Und ja, ich werde in nächster Zeit auf jeden Fall auch bei diesen weiter schreiben! Versprochen! Eines anbei: Bei „" sprechen die Charaktere und bei denken sie.

Was noch? Ach ja, eines... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saraton

Hinata Blues 

Kapitel 4

Haruka Urashima trank einen Schluck Tee und sah dann zu Keitaro. Dieser saß vor ihr und starrte trübe vor sich hin. „Was ist los? Gibt es Probleme?" fragte sie ihn. Natürlich wußte Haruka, das es diese gab, sonst wäre der Ronin nicht da gewesen. Er pflegte sie nur dann zu besuchen, wenn etwas passiert war. Er pflegte sie nur zu besuchen, wenn etwas passiert war. Was eigentlich recht oft geschah. „Tan... Haruka!" besserte Keitaro sich schnell aus, da er wußte, daß sie es nicht mochte mit „Tante" angesprochen zu werden. „Es geht um Kenjih. Er macht mir Sorgen..." fuhr der Ronin fort. „Ah, ja..." Kenjih Urashima. Sie hatte bereits von Granny Hina und einigen anderen aus der Familie genug Geschichten über den Jungen gehört. „Sprich weiter!" forderte Haruka ihren Neffen auf. „Nun, er hat gewisse Anpassungsprobleme mit den Mädchen, was mich jedoch nicht weiter wundert..." Beide lachten auf. „Nur..." Keitaro brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Nur...?" Die ältere Urashima sah ihren Neffen fragend an. „Sein Temperament ist...er ist sehr hitzig und neigt zu Kurzschlussreaktionen. Das Ganze vermischt mit seinem Talent für verrückte Ideen ist eine...ziemlich gefährliche Mischung." Die Teehausbesitzerin nahm eine Zigarette und zündete sie sich an. „Du hast noch die typische Eigenschaft der männlichen Urashimas vergessen in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen zu geraten. Kitsune hat mir da etwas erzählt..." fuhr sie dann gelassen fort. Keitaro lachte kurz. „Ach, meinst du die Sache mit Su, Shinobu und Sarah? Das war ganz harmlos...!" erwiderte er deutlich erheitert. „Nur hat Motoko das Ganze in den falschen Hals bekommen." Haruka grinste „Wie man es nimmt, Keitaro! Was hättest du getan, wenn plötzlich Naru, Kitsune und Motoko dich aufgefordert hätten, gemeinsam mit ihnen...ins Bett zu gehen?" Die Wangen des Ronin färbten sich bei diesen Worten leicht rot und er schluckte. „Daran gedacht, das in Okinawa sehr schönes Wetter ist und wäre dann umgehend dorthin aufgebrochen!" beantwortete er dann trocken die Frage. Haruka sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Du bist mir schon einer..." murmelte Haruka dann ziemlich amüsiert. Der Ronin erwiderte gutmütig ihr Lächeln. Die ältere Urashima wurde wieder ernst. „Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube das du dir zuviel Sorgen machst um das Ganze, Keitaro!" fuhr Haruka dann fort. Sie nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Der Junge wird sich schon noch einleben, schließlich ist er trotz alledem ein Urashima! Und du weißt unsere Familie ist dafür bekannt, alles zu überstehen..." Wenig überzeugt nickte Keitaro seiner Tante zu. „Ich hoffe es..." murmelte er düster.

Im Wald vor dem Hinata -Anwesen stand eine einsame Gestalt und blickte mit brennenden Augen zur Pension. „Niemand kann sagen, das ich nicht großmütig sei oder gnadenvoll..." begann ein wütender Monolog „...aber auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen!" Die Bewohner von Hinata hätten Kenjih Urashima in diesem Moment sicher nicht so leicht erkannt. Der Junge trug eine rote militärisch wirkende Ganzkörperrüstung, die metallisch schimmerte. Schwarze Beinschienen, ebenso gefärbte Stiefel, blaue Handschuhe und ein graues Cape vervollständigten seine Gewandung. Zudem trug er noch eine schwarze Offizierskappe auf der eine Schildkröte abgebildet war. Kenjih sah in dem Ganzen aus wie eine kleinere Version einem der Hauptbösewichte aus dem Streetfighter - Computerspiel. Nur das dieser keinen Zopf hatte und nicht so grausam zu lächeln zu pflegte. „Es wird Zeit, daß ihr meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommt!" Betont langsam griff er an die Gürtelschnalle seiner Rüstung und betätigte einen dort verborgenen Knopf. „Das ist das Ende von dieser verdammten Pension!" meinte Kenjih dann zufrieden während sich sein Lächeln vertiefte. „Ich sehe etwas, was ihr nicht seht…" flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Junge höhnisch „…und wenn ihr es seht, wird euch nichts mehr retten!" Schließlich drehte Kenjih sich um und ging in den Wald hinein. Kurze Zeit danach war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Währenddessen in der Pension:

Su Kaolla saß in ihrem Zimmer und dachte nach. Sie hatte die Beine überkreuzt und auf ihrem Gesicht war ein ungewohnt ernsthafter Ausdruck zu sehen. „Ob Kenjih wohl böse auf mich ist?" Immerhin hatte Motoko ihn ziemlich hart getroffen. „Dabei ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert…" Das Mädchen aus Molmol verstand nicht ganz, warum die anderen Mädchen sich immer so aufregen mussten. „Zuerst wegen Keitaro und jetzt auch über Kenjih…" Abrupt setzte sie sich auf. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen. „Ich werde ihm etwas schenken! Dann wird Kenjih nicht mehr böse auf mich sein!" Sie lächelte vergnügt, weil sie auch schon etwas hatte, was ihm gefallen würde. Umgehend machte sich Kaolla ans Werk.

Die Mädchen hatten sich gerade zum Abendessen versammelt, als Keitaro den Speiseraum betrat.„Hat jemand von euch Kenjih gesehen?" fragte er nervös. Insgeheim verfolgte den Ronin seit einiger Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl und er befürchtete eine der Katastrophen, die sich in gewissen Abständen in Hinata zu ereignen pflegten. Keitaro dachte mit Schaudern an die Sache mit dem 20 m großen Mega – Mecha - Tama, der beinahe die Pension dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Motoko sah gleichmütig auf. „Nein! Wir haben den verkommenen Abkömmling deines Clans nicht gesehen! Vielleicht ist er ja gerade unterwegs irgendwelche armen Geschöpfe in Bedrängnis zu bringen!" Der Ronin zuckte bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Shinobu sprang entrüstet auf. „Motoko - Sempai, das war nicht fair! Wir haben doch nur…"„…bei ihm im Zimmer geschlafen!" beendete Naru den Satz für sie. „Shinobu, du weißt doch was für ein Perverser Keitaro ist. Glaubst du denn, daß Kenjih auch nur einen Deut besser ist?" Der Ronin stand da und schnappte nach Luft. Sarah, die sonst kein gutes Haar an ihm ließ, schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst sie fand das zu hart. Su war aufgestanden und in ihren Augen funkelte es. „Keitaro ist kein Perverser!" fuhr das Mädchen Naru an. „Und Kenjih auch nicht. Wir waren es, die sich in sein Zimmer gelegt haben!" Narusagawa starrte Su verblüfft an, so einen Wutausbruch war sie von ihr nicht gewöhnt. Bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, begann der Boden zu zittern. "**Thump" **Ein Beben erklang. „**Thump" **„Was ist das?" Kitsune runzelte die Stirn. „**Thump" **Wieder erklang dieses stampfende Geräusch und die Anwesenden begannen sich nervöse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Keitaro war aufgesprungen. „Su hast du irgendetwas gemacht? Eines deiner?..." „Sie hat nichts getan!" erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus einem verborgenen Lautsprecher. „Aber ich!" Shinobu und Sara sahen zu Su, die nickte. „Kenjih!" „Ja, richtig erkannt! Immerhin das … nun, es ist schön, daß ihr euch alle hier versammelt habt. Das macht es mir um einiges leichter!" Keitaro, der inzwischen sehr besorgt dreinsah, fragte mit belegter Stimme: „Wie meinst du das Kenjih? Was macht es leichter? Irres Gelächter erklang und brach abrupt ab. „Euch alle auszulöschen natürlich", erklang die amüsierte Stimme des Jungen erneut.

Es war still geworden im Speiseraum. Die Mädchen und der Ronin wechselten verwirrte Blicke. „Dürfte ich euch bitten ans Fenster zu gehen?" Kenjihs Stimme hatte noch immer den belustigten Tonfall. „**Thump" **Erneut ging ein Zittern durch den Boden, schweigend traten sie an das große Fenster und sahen hinaus. „Ich hätte mir gedacht, daß ihr einen klassischen Tod haben sollt und habe mich dementsprechend nach etwas Passendem umgesehen. Ihr solltet das wirklich zu würdigen wissen", tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher. „**Thump" **„Darf ich euch präsentieren …" „**Thump" **Er machte eine Kunstpause. „**Mecha-Godzilla!" **Langsam tauchte in der Nähe der Pension eine riesenhafte mechanische Gestalt auf. Über 30 Meter ragte der gigantische Echsenroboter in den Himmel hinauf und war somit um einiges größer als die Mega-Tama-Konstruktion. „Grundgütiger…" brachte Kitsune hervor. „Das sieht übel aus…" „Kenjih, das kannst du nicht machen!" fuhr Keitaro auf. „**Thump" **„Und warum nicht? Du siehst doch, daß es geht!" kam die spöttische Erwiderung. Der Ronin begann auf und ab zu gehen. **„Thump" **„Ich gebe zu, daß die Art der Mädchen mich ebenfalls in Rage bringt…",fing er zu sprechen an, während sich die Mecha-Echse dem Anwesen näherte. „Und ich auch, mehr als einmal dran gedacht habe mich zu rächen…" Bei diesen Worten zogen Naru, Matoko und Kitsune ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Aber ich habe es nicht getan…" „**Thump" **Unbeirrt fuhr Keitaro fort "Und weißt du warum?" Plötzlich sprang Su vor. „Kenjih, hörst du mich?" unterbrach sie den Ronin, „ich weiß, daß du das tust!" „**Thump" **„Ja, was ist…" meldete er sich zögernd. „Das ist gemein, was du tust!" sprach sie weiter, die Blicke der anderen ignorierend. „Ist es nicht!" „Ist es doch!" „Nein" „Ja! Ist es doch!" Man hörte ein wütendes Knurren durch die Lautsprecherhüllen. Kitsune schluckte. „Su, solltest du nicht lieber…!" „Ich will mit dir reden!" Die Prinzessin aus Molmol hatte sich aufgerichtet und wartete auf seine Antwort. „**Thump" **Motoko blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und bemerkte das Mecha-Godzilla beinahe die Umzäunung von Hinata erreicht hatte. „Warum?"  
"Weil ich mit dir was besprechen will! Darum! Und halte doch bitte Mecha-Godzilla auf!" sagte Su sehr bestimmt. „Zu mindestens vorläufig. OK?" Man hörte Kenjih seufzen und etwas Undeutliches murmeln. „In Ordnung!" stimmte er schließlich zu. Aber die anderen bleiben da, wo sie sind, sonst…" Mecha-Godzilla blieb plötzlich stehen und hob seinen Kopf in den Himmel. Ein riesiger Feuerstrahl schoß aus seinem Mund, der die Anwesenden kollektiv zum Schlucken brauchte. Su, die als einzige ruhig geblieben war, nickte. „Gut! Wo bist du?" „Komm einfach heraus. Du wirst dann abgeholt werden"!" kam die Antwort. Danach ertönte ein Klicken und die Lautsprecher verstummten. Su Kaolla wandte sich an die anderen. „Ich kläre das ab!" meinte sie ruhig. Keitaro nickte ihr zu, während die Mädchen nur stumm dastanden. Sie ging mit festen Schritten zum Ausgang und trat hinaus. „Tja…" Der Ronin setzt sich an den Esstisch. „Jetzt können wir nur noch warten!" Naru setzte sich ebenfalls und musterte Keitaro ruhig. „Ist irgend etwas?" fragte er unsicher, da ihr Blick ihn doch nervös machte. „Ja, du könntest uns ja in der Zwischenzeit über deine Rachegedanken erzählen!" antworte die Todai Anwärterin mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Und warum du es dann doch nicht getan hast…." Dem Ronin trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als sich Motoko und Kitsune ebenfalls ihm zuwandten. „Äh…"

Inzwischen ging Kenjih in seiner geheimen Kommanodozentrale auf und ab. „Warum habe ich das getan? Argh…" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar. „Ich wollte sie doch eigentlich alle vernichten!" stellte der Junge frustriert fest. Vor seinem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild eines dunkelhäutigen Mädchens mit blonden Haaren. Kenjih schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht sein… ich werde doch nicht…"

Währenddessen vor der Pension:

Sie stand abwartend da und blickte sich um. Dabei murmelte sie unentwegt vor sich hin. „Kenjih, du Idiot! Warum macht du das hier?" Dann tauchte plötzlich eine verkleinerte Ausgabe von Mecha-Godzilla auf. Insofern verkleinert, daß dieser nur 5 m maß und sich auf, seinem Rücken eine Sitzgelegenheit montiert war, die verdächtig nach einem Wohnzimmersofa aussah. Mecha – Mini - Godzilla dreht sich um und das Sofa senkte sich ein wenig. Mit einem Satz sprang sie darauf und setzte sich. An dem Möbelstück waren zwei Gurte befestigt, die sich Su umschnallte. Als sie das getan hatte, setzte sich die Mecha-Echse in Bewegung einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen wirkte ungewohnt ernst. „Kenjih…" flüsterte sie leise und schloß die Augen.

Eine knappe Viertel Stunde später kam Mecha- Mini - Godzilla bei einer alten Konservenfabrik an. Das große Hallentor öffnete sich langsam und das Mecha-Reptil traf ein. Su blickte sich um, sah, daß die Fabrik von innen eher wie das futuristisch wirkende Quartier eines Superschurken aussah. „Moment mal…" Sie erinnerte sich sogar an den Film, wo dies genauso ausgesehen hatte. Da war diese amerikanische Streetfighterverfilmung gewesen, die inhaltlich zwar nicht gepaßt hatten, aber immerhin toll designte Dinge enthalten hatte. Die Prinzessin mußte grinsen. #Kenjih, du klaust aber auch alles…#, dachte sie anerkennend, während sie sich losschnallte. Ihre Sitzgelegenheit setzte sich und Su sprang in einem Satz, die immerhin noch 4 Meter zum Boden. Eine Luke öffnete sich und der wie Bison gekleidete Junge trat ein. Ruhig musterte er das Mädchen. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte er kühl. Sie nickte. "Ja," Danach sprang Su mit einem wilden Satz auf den überraschten Kenjih los. „DU IDIOT!" schrie sie während. "WARUM TUST DU SO ETWAS?" Bevor er reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein wütender Fausthieb am Kinn und es wurde dunkel um ihn.

„Autsch!" Als Kenjih Urushima zu sich kam, merkte er, daß ihn jemand in seine privatesten Räume in der Fabrik gebracht hatte. Der Junge lag auf seinem Futon und war sogar zugedeckt. „Moment!" Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß er nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte! „Wie…" In diesem Moment kam Su in sein Schlafzimmer herein. Sie hielt einen Krug mit Limonade in der Hand und lächelte schelmisch. „Ah, du bist wach…" Kenjih starrte mit ungläubigen Augen auf das Mädchen, das ihm lächelnd den Krug hinhielt. „Ich habe die atombetriebene Saftpresse gefunden! Willst du etwas frischen Orangensaft?" Er griff sich an sein Kinn. „Du hast mich geschlagen", sagte Kenjih trotzig. „Weil du es verdient hast!" entgegnete Su bestimmt und setzt sich neben ihn. Ernst sah sie ihn an. „Das war nicht nett, was du tun wolltest!" Der Junge errötete. „Das … das war ...", stammelte Kenjih los. „Wie auch immer…" unterbrach das Mädchen seine Erklärungsversuche. „Ich bin dir ja nicht mehr böse! Immerhin…"Su griff vorsichtig nach seinem Gesicht und betrachtete sein leicht geschwollenes Gesicht. „…hab ich mich ja revanchiert…" „Äh…", meinte er verdutzt, dann kam ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Sag mal,… wieso hab ich nur noch meine Unterhose an?" „Weil ich dir die anderen Sachen ausgezogen habe." Antwortete Su wieder fröhlicher. „Du wirst in den Dingern noch umkommen…", sein Gesicht rötete sich und er schluckte. „…und da du doch mein Freund bist, ist es ja in Ordnung!" Kenjihs Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dünkler. „Hör mal. Su…", krächzte er, während er den Blick senkte. „Ja….?" Sie rutschte näher an den verlegenen Jungen heran. „Wir sind doch nicht zusa…" Su Kaolla legte ihm die Hand vor den Mund. „Das sind wir doch!" widersprach sie ihm sanft. „Du hast es mir zugesagt, erinnerst du dich? Das war ein Versprechen! Und auf Molmol gelten Versprechen als heilig!" fuhr Su fort. Er schluckte erneut. „Ich habe Mecha-Godzilla von der Pension abgezogen und hierher zurückbeordert…" Bevor der Junge aufbegehren konnte, warf sie ihm einen harten Blick zuwährend sie weitersprach. „Außerdem habe ich meine Sachen und eine große Menge Proviant mit Mecha – Mini - Godzilla hier hergebracht." „Was?" Kenjih setzte sich auf. Su grinste schief. „Keitaro hat gemeint, daß du dich aus Sicherheitsgründen eine Zeitlang nicht in der Pension blicken lassen solltest. „Naru, Motoko und Kitsune sind noch sehr wütend auf dich! Und wann du dich in der nächsten Zeit dort blicken läßt…" Sie machte, mit der Hand eine schnittartige Bewegung über den Hals und begann dann zu kichern, als der Junge etwas blasser wurde. „So schlimm?" Fragend sah er das dunkelhäutige Mädchen an. Su nickte nur und er seufzte auf. „Und was mache ich jetzt?" „Wir verhalten uns ruhig und kehren in einigen Wochen zur Pension zurück." Entgegnete sie leichthin. „Ist eine gut … WIR?" Entsetzt starrte Kenjih Su an. Sie lachte auf. „Wir!" bestätigte sie. „Ich bleibe bei dir! Irgendwer sollte sich ja um dich kümmern!" Das Mädchen aus Molmol rutschte noch näher an den absolut verblüfften Jungen heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Immerhin sind wir doch zusammen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Inzwischen in der Pension:

Sinhobu legte ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn des zerschundenen Ronins. Die „Befragung" von Naru, Motoko und Kitsune hatte für Keitaro ziemlich schmerzhaft geendet. Vor allem nachdem die Mädchen seine nie ausgeführten Rachepläne aus ihm herausgebracht hatten. „Das war gemein!" ginge es dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen durch den Kopf. „Ihn für etwas zu bestrafen, daß er nicht getan hat…" Obwohl sie zugeben mußte, daß sie von seiner Kreativität sehr überrascht gewesen war. „Daß er daran gedacht hat, sich auf … diese Art zu rächen …" Ihre Wangen röteten sich, während ihre Gedanken wieder abschweiften. „Wo Kenjih wohl jetzt steckt?" Shinobu dachte an die Sache mit dem Mecha-Reptil. „Er war wirklich … entfesselt. Ob Su wohl mit ihm klarkommt…?" Diese war einige Zeit später wieder mit der kleineren Ausgabe von dem Mecha-Reptil, hatte kurz mit Keitaro gesprochen, dann ihre Sachen eingepackt und war mit beiden Mechas wieder verschwunden. Natürlich hatten sie den Ronin gefragt was war. Dieser hatte nur gesagt, daß Su eine Weile mit Kenjih unterwegs sein würden, was natürlich Naru und Motoko aufbrachte. „Sie zuckte in Erinnerung an das, was sie mit Keitaro angestellt hatten, zusammen. Shinobu ließ ihren Blick über den Ronin schweifen. „Das war dann zuviel – selbst für ihn…" Sie seufzte auf und kümmerte sich weiter um Keitaro, „Armer Sempai…"

Ende des 4. Teils! Fortsetzung folgt!

Ein paar Kommentare zur Geschichte wären nett und ich würde mich darüber freuen!


	5. Chapter 5

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwängliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.

Vorwort: Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter mit „Hinata Blues". Ich hatte einiges um die Ohren und bin nicht viel zum Schreiben gekommen...ich weiß, das habe ich schon die letzten Male gesagt, aber irgendwie wird man immer wieder vom Streß eingeholt. Es ist halt so, das ich ja einige Serien habe, die ich weiterschreiben und beenden muß. Es sind irgendwie immer mehr geworden...seufz! Und sie alle wollen weitergeschrieben werden! Und ich habe nicht vor eine meiner Serien unvollendet zu lassen! Das nur als Anmerkung!  
So wie es aussieht, kommt demnächst auch eine weitere Love Hina Geschichte von mir ins Netz. Aber nur ein One-Shot, keine neue Serie! Ich denke mir es wird keinen stören, wenn der deutschsprachige Love Hina Teil etwas wächst...g  
Nun wie auch immer,auf jeden Fall, danke noch für den Review!  
Und nun viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
Saraton

Ach ja, ein obligatorischer Nachsatz:  
Bei denken die Charaktere und bei „" reden sie!

Hinata Blues – Kapitel 5

Kitsune saß im Onsen und genoß das warme Wasser aus vollen Zügen. Angenehm schläfrig lehnte sie am Rand des Beckens und ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen. #So angenehm ruhig...# stellte das Fuchsmädchen für sich fest #...ich frage mich nur, wie lange es so bleibt...# Ihre Gedankengänge wurden prompt durch einen wütenden Aufschrei unterbrochen „URASHIMA! DU PERVERSER! FEIND ALLER FRAUEN!" ertönte Motoko Aoyamas wütende Stimme. „STIRB, URASHIMA!" Gefolgt von einem panischen Aufschrei des unglücklichen Hausmeisters, der den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, durch das Dach der Pension katapultiert wurde. Kitsune unterdrückte mühsam ein Aufseufzen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na ja, einige Dinge werden sich wohl nie ändern...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Dann grinste sie. „Wenigstens wird es hier nie langweilig...ich frage mich nur, was unser zweiter Katastrophenmagnet inzwischen macht..." Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem unberechenbaren Neffen ihres Hausmeisters. „Wir können nur froh sein, das Keitaro sich nicht so benimmt, wie Kenjih..." Sie schauderte kurz bei diesem Gedanken und streckte sich. „Ich glaube von dem Junior werden wir noch einiges hören...ich hoffe nur, daß die Pension das überlebt..." stellte Kitsune schließlich pragmatisch fest, während sie erneut ihre Augen schloß und sich erneut entspannt zurücklehnte.

Einige Zeit später:

Keitaro Urashima verarztete gerade seine neuesten, durch eine sehr wütende Motoko verursachtenVerletzungen, als Shinobu in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Sempai! Wir haben ein Probl..." Das schüchterne Mädchen brach ab und errötete heftig, während sie den Blick über den entblößten Oberkörper des Ronin gleiten ließ. „Oh...!" hauchte sie und wich zurück. „Ich..ich wollte nicht stören, ich komme später wieder...! Ich hätte anklopfen sollen..." brabbelte Shinobu los und drehte sich um. Der Ronin, der gerade mit dem Bandagieren seiner Rippen fertig geworden war , blinzelte verblüfft. „ Shinobu! Ist etwas passiert?" sprach er diese schnell an, bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen konnte. „Einen Augenblick, ich ziehe nur schnell mein Hemd an..." Die jüngste Einwohnerin der Pension fühlte, wie sie bei diesen Worten erneut errötete. Shinobu atmete tief ein und aus um sich wieder zu fassen. „So, jetzt geht es , Shinobu!" hörte sie Keitaro schließlich sagen. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und sah dem Ronin und Hausmeister direkt ins Gesicht. Der musterte sie besorgt. „Ist denn etwas passiert?" wiederholte er seine Frage. Shinobu räusperte sich „Da sind wir nicht ganz sicher, Sempai..." antwortete sie vorsichtig „Es ist nur so, daß wir Sarah nicht finden können. Sie scheint verschwunden zu sein..."

Währenddessen, einige Kilometer von Hinata entfernt:

Kenjih Urashima stand erstarrt da und starrte ungläubig auf die zwei Gestalten vor ihm. „Was zum...?" Er hatte gerade wieder seine modifizierte „Bison-Unform" wiedergefunden und sie angezogen, als Su plötzlich in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, mit einer sehr mürrisch dreinsehenden Sarah. Das Mädchen aus Molmol hatte ihm breit grinsend erzählt, das diese ebenfalls einige Zeit bei ihnen bleiben würde. „Ist das nicht schön, Kenjih? Wir drei werden viel Spaß miteinander haben!" stellte Kaolla lächelnd fest, was dieser ebenso wie die junge Halbamerikanerin das Gesicht verziehen ließ. „Eh, Su..." begann Kenjih betont ruhig „...wie kommt Sarah eigentlich hierher? Das ist eigentlich ein geheimes Versteck..." #...oder war es zumindestens einmal...!# beendete er in Gedanken den Satz. „Geheimes Versteck? Hah, alles was ich tun mußte, war den Fußspuren deines Mecha-Godzillas folgen!" meinte Sara McDougal in spöttischen Tonfall. Kenjihs Unterkiefer klappte herunter „So ein 30 Meter Roboter ist nicht gerade unauffällig..." fuhr das Mädchen spöttisch fort. Der junge Urashima unterdrückte nur mühsam den Drang diese mit eine seiner Erfindungen ins Nichts zu blasten, während er sich insgeheim einen Idioten schimpfte. An so etwas hätte er denken sollen, zum Glück waren die anderen Bewohner von Hinata nicht auf den selben Gedanken gekommen. „Ja, wie auch immer..." entgegnete er schließlich in eisigen Tonfall und funkelte Sarah wütend an. „Aber wieso bist DU eigentlich hierhergekommen?" fragte Kenjih schließlich. Die junge Halbamerikanerin erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. „Na ja, jemand muß ja schauen, das nichts Komisches passiert, wenn Du mit Su alleine bist!" sagte sie dann in einem Tonfall der Kenjihs Blut zum Kochen brachte. „Was willst du kleine Krö..." Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach seinen angehenden Schwall von Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen. Er wirbelte herum und starrte, ebenso wie Sarah verblüfft auf Su. Diese hatte, wie auch immer das geschehen war, eine riesige Kiste aus Holz neben ihnen plaziert.Das Mädchen aus Molmol hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das den beiden kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Laßt uns spielen!" meinte Su glücklich, während Kenjih und Sarah instinktiv einige Schritte zurückwichen.

Indessen auf Hinata:

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel!" Keitaro zuckte bei dem Tonfall von Motokos Stimme unbewußt zusammen. Sie hatten sich alle im Wohnzimmer der Pension versammelt um zu beratschlagen, wie sie mit dem Verschwinden der quirligen Halbamerikanerin umgehen sollten. „Motoko hat Recht!" stimmte ihr Naru zu. „"Sarah kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden...! Wir müssen sie wiederfi..." Die Todai-Anwärterin brach abrupt ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Moment mal..." Das brünette Mädchen wandte sich an die neben ihr stehende Kitsune „Sag, wann haben wir alle Sarah das letzte Mal gesehen?" Diese dachte kurz nach und nickte schließlich „Ich glaube das war als uns Keitaros Neffe mit seinem Roboter Godzilla totrampeln wollte..." meinte das Fuchsmädchen nachdenklich, während der Ronin bei diesen Worten erneut zusammenzuckte. „Genau!" Naru nickte zustimmend „Und ich habe da so einen Verdacht, wo sie sein könnte..." Keitaros Magen krampfte sich bei diesen Worten zusammen, denn er ahnte wohin das führen würde. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, als sich die Blicke aller anderen Anwesenden ihm zuwandten. „Sag Keitaro..." Dieser unterdrückte mühsam den Drang sich wimmernd am Boden zu kauern, als er das seltsame Lächeln auf Naru Narusegawas Gesicht sah „...DU kannst uns nicht vielleicht etwas dazusagen,...ob etwa Kenjih etwas damit zu tun hat...? Und wo er denn jetzt so steckt...?" „Äh..." brachte der intelligenterweise heraus.

Einige Zeit später:

Naru, Motoko, Kitsune und Shinobu folgten den Fußspuren von Kenjihs Mecha-Godzilla, mit einem nicht sehr glücklich drein sehenden Keitaro im Schlepptau. Kitsune grinste leicht, als sie zu Naru blickte, die den Ronin ziemlich fest am Handgelenk gepackt hatte und einfach mitschleifte. #Auch eine Art jemanden zu übereden mitzukommen...# ging es dem Fuchsmädchen durch den Kopf. #Es war schon klar, daß er nichts damit zu tun hat und es war ja auch seine Idee den Fußspuren zu folgen...ich hätte nie geglaubt, das der Vortrag von Naru so eine Wirkung auf ihn hat..."Verantwortlichkeit für die Bewohner der Pension"...Naru war wirklich gut... # Sie schüttelte den Kopf #Warum haben wir eigentlich nicht daran gedacht den Fußspuren zu folgen?# Der Gedanke, das Keitaro mehr Überlegtheit als sie alle bewiesen hatte, war nicht sehr erbauend. Vor allem nicht für das Fuchsmädchen, das stolz darauf war ihren Verstand einzusetzen. #Na ja, man kann ja nicht immer an alles denken...# stellte sie amüsiert fest, während sie den anderen folgte.

Indessen in Kenjihs „Versteck":

„NEIN! Das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun!" stellte Kenjih Urashima mit entschlossener Stimme fest und funkelte Su Kaolla empört an. Die entgegnete unbeeindruckt seinen Blick. „Aber warum nicht?" Das Mädchen aus Molmol wandte sich zu Sarah McDougal, deren Gesicht in allen Rottönen funkelte. „Sarah, sag doch auch etwas!" Die Halbamerikanerin die ungläubig auf die inzwischen geöffnete Kiste geblickt hatte, sah auf und schluckte. „Su, das ...kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein..." stellte sie dann mit belegter Stimme fest. Diese begann breit zu grinsen und nickte „Doch ist es! Absolut! Ihr werdet sehen, es wird Spass machen" Kenjih und Sarah sahen zuerst sich sich an, blickten dann zu Su die breitbeinig vor ihnen stand und sie mit entschlossenem Gesicht ansah, bevor sie sich erneut ansahen und kollektiv aufseufzten.

„Da, seht! Die Spuren scheinen in diese alte Fabrik zu führen! Das muß das von Su erwähnte Versteck sein!" stellte Motoko mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fest, während sie ihr Schwert fester umfasste. Keitaro der das sah schluckte. Der Ronin begann sich Sorgen um die Sicherheit seines Neffen zu machen. „Äh, Motoko.." begann er vorsichtig. Diese verharrte und sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an. „Ja, Urashima?" Der unterdrückte ein erneutes Schlucken, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich...ich wollte nur in Erinnerung bringen, das wir erst die Lage feststellen, bevor irgendwelche Aktionen oder sonstige Sachen gemacht werden..." Er straffte sich ein wenig „...Immerhin habt ihr mir alle, das versprochen! Das ihr nicht voreilig handeln werdet!" Motoko Aoyama nickte „Ja, das haben wir..." begann sie betont sanft, bevor sie ein grausames Lächeln aufsetzte „...wir werden die Lage feststellen und dann handeln..." Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune und Shinobu traten instinktiv alle einen Schritt zurück, als sie in das Gesicht des Samuraimädchens blickten. „Nun, wollen wir nachsehen?" fragte Motoko schließlich wieder mit einigermassen normalen Gesichtsausdruck. Keitaro und die anderen konnten nur belämmert nicken. #Das wird interessant werden...# ging es Kitsune durch den Kopf, während sie losgingen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Motoko, die sehr grimmig wirkte. #...nicht voreilig handeln? Nun wir werden sehen...#

Inzwischen liefern einem gewissen besagtem Urashima kalte Schauer über den Rücken und er sah sich nervös um."Was war das denn?" murmelte er leise „Ob jemand an mich gedacht hat..." Seine Überlegungen wurden jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als Sus Stimme erklang. „Kenjih, du kannst jetzt kommen, wir sind fertig..." Er schauderte erneut zusammen und schluckte.

„Verschlossen!" stellte Naru fest, als sie am Schlß der Fabrikstore rüttelte. Sie wandte sich an das neben ihr stehende Samuraimädchen „Motoko, könntest du..." Diese lächelte „Aber gerne doch..." stellte sie fest, während Naru zurück trat. „Felsenspaltertechnick!" schrie Motoko auf, als sie mit einem gewaltigen Chi geladenen Schwertstreich die Tür zersplittern ließ. Einige Augenblicke später stürmten sie in die Fabrik. Nur um abrupt stehenzubleiben als sie auf das Bild vor ihnen starrten. „Was zum..." brachte Keitaro, der sich als erster gefaßt hatte, schließlich mühsam hervor „Su, Sarah, Kenjih? Was zum...macht ihr da... ?"

Fortsetzung folgt...Ende des 5. Kapitels  
Ich weiß...ein Cliffhanger, aber es geht leider nicht anders... . Was genau alle so verblüfft werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren...demnächst! Versprochen!


	6. Chapter 6

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwängliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt. Auch die Rechte von „Streetfighter II" liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei Capcom, wenn ich es noch richtig weiß...

Vorwort:  
Und noch ein Kapitel geschafft! Diesesmal war ich ja ein wenig schneller, als sonst... . Ich hatte ja auch einen Cliffhanger offen, da mußte ich mich ja beeilen. Und ich denke mir auch, das man ja wissen möchte, was Keitaro und die anderen so verblüfft hat...!  
Eine Anmerkung, die vielleicht nicht ganz unwichtig ist. In dieser Geschichte sind Su und Kenji 14 Jahre alt und Sarah 13! Ist vielleicht ein wenig passender für meine Story, als ihr Orginalalter...  
Diese Kapitel ist ein wenig länger als die anderen, aber ich glaube das wird wohl niemanden stören. Mit diesem Kapitel beende ich übrigens den ersten Abschnitt dieser Serie. In einigen Wochen geht es dann wieder weiter. Nur im Moment schreibe ich ja auch an meinen anderen Serien und möchte schauen, ob ich nicht ein oder zwei davon beenden kann. Nicht auf Zwang und Gewalt, aber ich sollte da etwas tun. Zudem gibt es da noch ein oder zwei neue längere Fanfictions die ich zu schreiben beginnen möchte. Eventuell auch eine Negima-Story. Schauen wir mal...  
Nun, ich wünsche auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen...was noch...? Ach ja, das übliche:  
Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie.  
Saraton

**Hinata Blues**

**Kapitel 6**

Motoko, Naru, Kitsune und die anderen stürmten in die Fabrik. Nur um abrupt stehenzubleiben als sie auf das Bild vor ihnen starrten. „Was zum..." brachte Keitaro, der sich als erster gefaßt hatte, schließlich mühsam hervor „Su, Sarah, Kenjih? Was zum...macht ihr da... ?" Diese sahen ebenso verblüfft drein, wie die gerade angekommenen Bewohner der Pension. Su, Sarah und Kenjih hatten schwere Schutzbrillen auf und jeder von ihnen hielt utopisch wirkende Waffen in der Hand, die sich beim näheren Hinsehen als Paintball-Waffen entpuppten. Doch was Keitaro und die anderen so überrascht hatte, war die Kleidung der drei.  
Su und Sarah waren in sehr exotisch wirkenden Sachen gekleidet, beide sahen aus wie die Protagonistinen aus dem Computerspiel „Streetfighter II", das sich auf der Pension bei allen Mädchen großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Keitaro hatte den stillen Verdacht, damit sie sich die Moves ansehen konnten und bei IHM ausprobieren, aber das hatte er sich immer gehütet LAUT zu sagen. Su sah aus wie Chun Lee, die chineschische Kämpferin, sie hatte sogar die Zöpfe so hinbekommen. Und durch ihre dunkle Haut und ihre silbernen Haare wurde das blaue Kleid noch zusätzlich betont. Das Mädchen aus Molmol sah einfach GUT in dem Ganzen aus. Sarah war in die Rolle von Cammy, der britischen Kämpferin geschlüpft. Und obwohl sie ihre Haare nicht zu Zöpfen geflochten hatte, wirkte das Outfit an ihr nur verwegen. Die Tarnfarben und das Trikot mit den Stiefeln ließen sie noch wilder wirken, als sonst. Das Barret verstärkte den Eindruck noch zusätzlich. Das Ganze wurde abgerundet durch Kenjih, der sein „Bison" ähnliches Outfit trug. Durch die Schutzbrille wurde der grimmige Eindruck um einiges hervorgehoben.  
Es herschte einen Augenblick verlegenes Schweigen, bis Narusegawa schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und einen Schritt vortrat. „Also...was genau geht hier eigentlich vor!" fragte sie die drei schließlich noch einmal.

Keitaro Urashima saß an seinem bevorzugten Platz auf dem Dach der Pension Hina und sah zum Sternenhimmel hinauf. Er dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden nach, die wieder einmal mit dem üblichen Chaos und Verwicklungen angefüllt gewesen waren. Der Ronin schmunzelte in Erinnerung an die verblüfften Gesichter aller, als ihnen Su in der Fabrik in ihrer so bekannten quirligen Art erklärt hatte, das die drei Paintball gespielt hatten in Kostümen von dem Computerspiel verkleidet, weil es so lustiger war. Dann hatte das Mädchen aus Molmol in einer betont unschuldigen Art gefragt was sie denn GEGLAUBT hätten, was sie tun würden. Und hatte damit Naru und Motoko in ziemliche Verlegenheit gebracht, vor allem weil Su das natürlich in ALLEN EINZELHEITEN wissen wollte. Was dann darin gipfelte, als Kaolla dann grinsend feststellte, das Motoko und Naru aber ZIEMLICH perverse Gedanken hätten. Keitaro gluckste auf. Er hatte es bei dieser Aussage nur mühsam geschaft nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Was ihm absolut nicht leicht gefallen war. Kitsune, Shinobu, Sarah und Kenjih hatten ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und waren lachend zusammengebrochen. Nun ja, Shinobu hatte nur ihr Gesicht abgewandt und die Hand vorgelegt damit man sie nicht lachen sah. Aber das war für das sonst so schüchterne Mädchen ziemlich viel. Naru und Motoko waren nur noch stotternd dagestanden, beide mit hochroten Schädeln und nicht wissend was sie darauf erwidern sollten. Bis Kitsune sich ihrer erbarmte und eine ihrer gefürchteten Ideen zum Besten gab...

_Kitsune stand breit grinsend da. „Nun es sieht ja so aus, als ob wir uns umsonst Sorgen gemacht hätten, nicht wahr?." Alle wandten den Blick zu dem Fuchsmädchen, das die Hand erhoben hatte. „Aber damit wir den ganzen Weg nicht ganz umsonst gemacht haben, hätte ich da einen Vorschlag..." Keitaro und Kenjih erblassten als sie den Ausdruck auf Kitsunes Gesicht sahen „...und ich glaube, dieser wird allen gefallen..." Bei diesen Worten beugten sich die Mädchen gespannt vor „...es wird Zeit für die...HINATA-PAINTBALL-SCHLACHT!" stellte sie dann schließlich theatralisch fest. Was ein breites Grinsen auf Su´s, Sarahs und sogar Shinobus Gesichtern zauberte, Keitaro und Kenjih noch eine Nuance blässer werden ließ und bei Naru und Motoko für ein Stirnrunzeln sorgte._

Keitaro streckte sich und verzog kurz das Gesicht als sich einige Stellen an seinem Körper protestierend meldeten. Vorzugsweise da wo ihn die Paintballkugeln der Mädchen getroffen hatten. Und es waren nicht gerade WENIGE gewesen. „Faire Einteilung der Teams...von wegen..." murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Die Mädchen waren übereingekommen, das er und Kenjih ein Team sein sollten, während sie das andere stellten. Was natürlich dazu führte, das die beiden Urashimas furchtbar verloren. Zwei gegen Sechs war definitiv in der Unterzahl. Was ein kleines Trostpflaster an der Sache war, das sie alle sich für das Spiel ebenfalls Kostüme anzogen. Der Ronin dachte daran, wie er nur mühsam ein Nasenbluten unterdrücken konnte, als Motoko und Naru in ihren Streetfighter-Kostümen vor ihm gestanden waren. Motoko hatte als Ryu wirklich grimmig ausgesehen, ebenso wie Naru als Ken eine gute Figur gemacht hatte. Und es half auch nicht wirklich, das beiden die Gewänder mehr als nur GUT standen. Shinobu , die als Guile verkleidet wurde, hatte in diesem Outfit ebenfalls nur hinreißend ausgesehen und Keitaro war es nicht entgangen, das Kenjih bei diesem Anblick ziemlich schlucken mußte. Kitsune schließlich hatte als einzige kein Kostüm aus dem Streetfighter-Spiel genommen, sondern sich für das Kostüm von Morrigan Aenslad der Sucubuskönigin aus dem Darkstalker-Spiel entschieden, welches sie auch mehr als nur perfekt ausfüllte. Vom Verhalten wie auch von der Figur... . Für ihn hatten sie das „Kostüm" von Zangief gehabt, welches aus einem roten Ringertrikot und den dazu passenden Schuhen bestand. Leider war sein Aufzug nicht wirklich dafür geeignet gewesen den Einschlag der Paintballkugeln zu dämpfen. Das Match selbst war...mehr als nur hart gewesen. Der Ronin atmete tief aus und verzog erneut sein Gesicht als sich eine weiter schmerzende Stelle bemerkbar machte. Aber immerhin hatte das Match Motoko und Naru versöhnlicher gestimmt und so konnte Kenjih nach Hinata zurückkehren ohne befürchten zu müssen von den beiden in den Horizont geblastet zu werden.  
Was immerhin doch ein Fortschritt war. Keitaro Urashima lächelte amüsiert. „Es scheint als hätten sie Kenjih nun doch akzeptiert..." Dieser hatte sich nach ihrer Ankunft in der Pension todmüde auf sein Zimmer verzogen um sich auszuschlafen. Was Keitaro durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. #Ich hoffe Kenjih hat eine ruhige Nacht...er kann es brauchen...# Irgendwie hatte der Ronin das Gefühl, das es in nächster Zeit sehr hektisch werden würde. Wahrscheinlich war das der Preis zwei männliche Urashimas am gleichen Ort zu haben. Schließlich wandte Keitaro seine Gedanken wieder dem Sternenhimmel über Hinata zu und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Indessen in Kenjihs Zimmer:  
Kenjih Urashima lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte zur Decke. Links von ihm lag eine selig schlafende Su Kaolla, während rechts von im Sarah McDougal lag und leise schnarchte. Der unglückliche Junge zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich die kleine Halbamerikanerin im Schlaf enger an ihn schmiegte. „Warum mir..." murmelte er fast unhörbar. Er hatte nichts anderes gewollt, als einfach nur schlafen, da er sich absolut zerschlagen und erschöpft fühlte. Dann war Su mit ihrem Futon bei ihm aufgetaucht um bei ihm zu übernachten. Und ein „Nein" hatte das Mädchen aus Molmol nicht gelten lassen. Kenjih war auch zu müde gewesen um lange mit Su darüber zu streiten, er hatte es einfach akzeptiert. DANN war Sarah aufgetaucht, mit ihrem Futon und hatte sich ebenfalls bei ihm einquartiert. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück...

„Ich weiß schon..." meinte Kenjih nur müde „...damit nichts Anrüchiges passiert...richtig?" „Yup! Genau, du hast es erfasst!" war Sarahs schnodrige Antwort gewesen. Der jüngere Urashima wußte, das in der Früh wahrscheinlich durch irgendwelchen dubiosen Umstände, wahrscheinlich ganz sicher dieses verrückte Samuraimädchen dasein würde und durch die Anwesenheit von Su und Sarah ausrasten würde. Aber das war ihm jetzt EGAL. Er legte sich wortlos auf seinen Futon und schloß die Augen um zu schlafen. Leider blieb es bei diesem Wortsatz, denn als Su sich ziemlich eng an ihn kuschelte, öffnete er abrupt die Augen. „Was tust du...da?" meinte er leise. Sein Gesicht leuchtete bereits in leichten Rottönen. „Bei dir schlafen, Kenjih! Wonach sieht es denn aus" antwortete sie leichthin. „Su..." begann der zu sprechen, wurde aber prompt unterbrochen, als sich das quirlige Mädchen an Sarah wandte. „Komm leg dich auch zu uns. Kenjih fühlt sich wirklich weich und angenehm an, er riecht auch so gut..." Kenjih und Sarah eröteten beide bei diesen Worten und schnappten nach Luft. „...und ich teile ihn auch..." Die Halbamerikanerin schluckte und wich einen Schrit zurück, während Kenjih Su nur sprachlos anstarrte. Die beugte sich vor und zwinkerte verschwörerisch „Das bleibt alles zwischen uns! Laßt uns eine Dreierbeziehung machen...hmh..." Die Augen des jüngeren Urashimas nahmen bei diesen Worten die Größe von Untertassen an. Das war zuviel! Er mußte dem Ganzen Einhalt gebieten, er konnte das nicht so...eskalieren lassen. Worauf Kenjih jedoch absolut nicht vorbereitet war, als Sarah deren Gesicht noch immer in allen Rottönen schimmerte langsam nähertrat. „Du..hättest...nichts dagegen?" fragte sie mit spröder Stimme. Su schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein..." antwortete das Mädchen aus Molmol mit sanfter Stimme. Sie hatte die Blicke gesehen, die ihre Freundin Kenjih heimlich zugeworfen hatte, wenn dieser nicht hinsah.Und Su fand nichts falsches darin, mit Sarah zu teilen. Vor allem wenn es sie glücklich machte. Kenjih Urashima blickte die beiden mit ungläubigen Gesicht an und wußte nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren, oder. Er spürte wie sich Sarah ebenfalls zu ihm legte und vorsichtig näherrückte. Als sich ihre Hände um ihn legten, begann sein Herz wild zu rasen. Als sich Su dann wieder an ihn schmiegte und ihn ebenfalls umarmte, wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen. „Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen beugte ihren Kopf vor und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich hab dich lieb, Kenjih..." flüsterte Su leise, während sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Danach plazierte sie sich wieder um und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Bevor Kenjih auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, sah er in das Gesicht von Sarah McDougal, die ihn seltsam musterte. Das blonde Mädchen hatte einen ganz eigenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ohne etwas zu sagen, gab sie ihm auch einen ganz leichte Kuss auf die Wange und lehnte sich schließlich wieder zurück und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Einige Augenblicke später waren die beiden Mädchen eingeschlafen, nur Kenjih der mit geweiteten Augen dalag, fand keinen Schlaf .

Seitdem waren sicher einige Stunden vergangen, doch irgendwie konnte er noch immer nicht einschlafen. Kenjih wußte seit langem nicht was er tun sollte. Mit allem hatte der jüngere Urashima gerechnet, als er auf Hinata angekommen war. Mit Nichtbeachtung, Ablehnung und sogar Verachtung. Aber nicht, das ihn jemand gerne haben könnte. Wirklich mögen... . Seit sich Kenjih erinnern konnte, war er immer der Außenseiter gewesen, der Einzelgänger und Außgestossene. Doch jetzt... . Kenjih Urashima wußte, das sich etwas geändert hatte, das etwas Besonderes geschehen war. Su Kaolla, das verrückte Mädchen aus einem fremden Land und dann noch Sarah McDougal, das quirlige Bündel Energie hatten ihn absolut unvorbereitet getroffen. Wohin der Weg sie alle führen würde. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Kenjih dachte noch einige Zeit nach, bis die Müdigkeit ihn schließlich doch überkam und er endlich einschlief.

Ende des 6. Kapitels, Ende des ersten Buches von Hinata Blues!  
Coming Soon...Hinata Blues Buch 2!  
Demnächst...


End file.
